What Lies Beneath
by HorseCrazyAsian
Summary: There is a kingdom in the sky that swore to protect the world below them, Earth. However, the kingdom beneath the Earth's surface threatens to conquer all. Follow one angel's battle to save the kingdom in the sky as well as Earth, and to see through the lies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Just to tell you... this is NOT a fan fiction. It is a story I have made all by myself. All characters are owned by me, and the story itself is owned completely by me! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it! :) I hope to update this as frequently as possible!** **Comments are appreciated! :D**

* * *

I'm called to the Ancient Hallway. Engel stands at the end, before his throne. I take no time in walking over to him; if he was calling me, it must be urgent. My feet hit the magical barrier, which only an angel can touch.

Yes. I am an angel. We all are angels. This is Vangaard, the City of Angels. We have existed from the beginning of time. Soaring in the clouds, hidden from view. Through the centuries of life, we have been there. We have seen the Earth form, the seas rage, and the winds blow. We have seen the first Earth dweller take it's first breath. The sight of new life brought joy to our glorious city. Little did we know, that it would be the cause of our chaos.

Throughout the centuries, the human race became more corrupt. Time, took it's toll. They began to steal, lie, and kill their own kin. And we angels, being the watchers, the protectors of the human race, watched. . . observed. . . changed. Mayhem broke out. Angels began to turn on each other, taking advantage of one another's weaknesses. All hope was lost until Lord Engel held a trial. A trial of truth. Those found guilty were sent into the core of the Earth, sealed away for eternity. Their wings were removed, a symbol of the divine power no longer with them. Over half the population was sent to the depths. Peace was restored. The joy of a new life that once lifted our spirits, now brought dread. Dread that that one life, would be our downfall.

It's been ten centuries since that fateful incident. Vangaard has had an era of peace. There is no longer suffering, pain, or worry. . . but something about this sudden meeting makes me think otherwise. Something's wrong.

His eyes follow me as I move towards him. I reach the end of the hallway and kneel at the foot of his throne.

"You called, Lord Engel?" I kept my eyes fixed on the floor and my head tilted forward.

"You need not kneel before me, Baleon. Time is against us," he walked down the steps of his throne. He stood beside me and I got a clear view of his troubled features. His eyes were dull with the grave circumstances and his eyebrows were furrowed. I nodded and stood.

"As you wish, Lord Engel," I turned to face him. His eyes locked on mine, and he dipped his head.

"Follow me," he spoke in a serious tone, and started to walk towards the exit at the end of the corridor, glancing back at me to make sure I was following. The huge, stone doors creaked open at the presence of an angel, and allowed us to exit the throne room. We were met with the cold, chilly air of the night. Passing angels bowed to their lord, but he took no notice. He walked briskly to the edge of the cloud cover on this level. He stood there, gazing down at the Earth below. I stayed back, wondering what this was about.

"Lord, I must ask. . . why are we here? What is so urgent?" I ask Engel, hoping for a response. Finally, he said something.

"Have you noticed anything different about the surface?" He asked me. I stood, silent.

"No, Lord Engel. I have not," I replied honestly. He turned around, facing me. His eyes were narrowed.

"Nothing at all?" He pressed on, taking a step forward. I frowned. Did I answer incorrectly?

"No. Nothing has changed," I said, unfazed. He paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Good," He turned around, again, gazing down at the world below. "I fear that may not be the case in a short while," he frowned, his eyes scanning the land under us. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side.

"What do you fear will happen?" I asked, searching my mind for an explanation.

"The seal. . . it's weak," he faced me again.

"Then I will replace the seal," I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was he so frightened? He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with an angered expression.

"You do not understand! It isn't that simple. _**All **_the seals are weak. They will not hold out for long. They will be breached before you can seal a single one. This is our fate. It cannot be changed," He let go of my shoulders and backed away. "They are coming. They will swarm the surface and attempt to take over the world we have sworn to protect. The world that they also once swore to protect. The world that corrupted us. The world that ruined their lives. They will take their revenge," he closed his eyes, balling his hand into a fist. He turned to me once again. "I called you here for a specific reason. You will lead the war. You will lead us to victory, or to our deaths. Prepare your army and deport at the first broken seal," he paused. "Do not fail me, Baleon," I nodded and bowed.

"I will ready my army, Lord Engel. I will not fail you," I turned on my heel and spread out my wings. The light breeze rustled my brown hair and white feathers. I rose off the cloud and soared into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another installment of my story! YAY! So... I hope it's not moving too slowly, or too fast. I really hope you guys like it so far. Please leave any comments or PM me! I'd love to hear suggestions and maybe just thoughts about my story! Criticism is appreciated also! Hey, if it makes my story better, I'm all for it! Thanks for reading, and enjoy! ;)**

* * *

I watch for broken seals on the West watch tower. After scouring the land and finding nothing, I fly over to where the South watch tower is. I am greeted by the second in command, Leonii.

"Did you see something, Baleon?" Leonii asked, suddenly worried that the time for battle would be soon. I shook my head.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I looked down at the surface. Various glowing lights and movements could be seen. Leonii shook his head.

"It's been awfully quiet, but nothing is out of the ordinary," he shrugged, going back to tend to his duties. I look around me. Everyone wears an armored suit. I look down at my hand, now gloved with the emblem of our empire embedded in the armor; The Phoenix. I'm proud to wear the ancient helmet upon my head and to hold the sacred dagger in my hand, but the reason why I must sickens me. I know it's going to happen, but not knowing when has made these hours suspenseful. I hate it.

A sudden yell from Fenidon soon alerts me that the wait is over. I quickly make my way over to him.

"Over there. The seal is gone," he points his dagger to the growing darkness. It's like a disease; spreading and covering it's host and victim with growing ferocity. It swallows its prey mercilessly. I raise my dagger to the sky.

"The fight begins! Let us save the world below and emerge victors!" I spread out my wings, and everyone does the same. I dip my head and dive over the edge of the cloud. The air blasts in my face. I have to squint to see ahead of me. The dark smoke is rising. I grip my dagger tighter. I can see the red-eyed demons through the screen of darkness. I'm almost at the surface. I clench my teeth and narrow my eyes. I let out a battle cry as I crash into the first demon I see. I tumble on the ground with the creature. It hisses at me, showing me its rotted fangs. It stinks of death and rotting flesh. I plunge my dagger into its chest and watch its eyes turn blank. I pull my weapon out of the demon's lifeless body and try to pick another target.

All around me, my warriors fight against the demons. I can't tell who is winning. Bodies of both armies litter the ground. I don't have time to think anymore as I dodge a near blow to my head. The demon snarls at me and lunges, knocking me off my feet. I roll out of the way before the demon has a chance to land a blow. I slit the demon's side with my dagger and kick it in the knee. It falls and blood pours out of the wound. Before I can finish it off, it disappears into the shadows. I whip around and attack another.

The fact that these demons were once angels living among us in Vangaard sends chills down my spine. They were once warriors like us, even citizens. No. They aren't angels anymore. Their faces are sickly colors, and their eyes have a sickly white film that glows a deadly red when they sense blood and flesh. They have claws on their hands and feet. Their touch is ice cold. They've changed. They have become something sprung from the devil himself. They are unholy. They thrive in the shadows. It gives them power. They feed off of any flesh they can find, including their own.

I cry out in pain as my shoulder is slashed. I glare at the demon who chuckles at my pain.

"You call yourself a warrior?" he smirks, showing his sharp fangs.

"Don't patronize me, demon," I growl, clutching my bleeding shoulder with one hand, and holding the dagger in the other.

"We still have names, _Angel_. That is something we haven't lost!" The demon spat. I yelled and lunged for the demon. I aim for the demon's neck, but he grabs my wrist and stops me from piercing his throat.

"You say you're divine, but what you really are is pitiful," he sneers. I strike him in the chest with my knee and drive him back. I twirl the dagger between my fingers and point the tip at him.

"I will show you mercy by promising to end your life quickly," I raise my dagger and prepare to deliver the killing blow. The demon snickers.

"Oh, but you are not quick enough," dark smoke swirls around his body and he vanishes into the shadows. His bone-chilling laugh echoes around me. I lower my knife and look around. A few remaining demons fight with my soldiers. I find Leonii close by and beckon him to come to me.

"Yes, Baleon?" he asks, dipping his head.

"Casualties," I ask, my mind still thinking of that demon's laugh.

"Eight. Six dead, two wounded," he informs me. I nod.

"Thank you, Leonii. Please take the dead and wounded to Vangaard. I will meet with you shortly," I dip my head and begin to walk towards the destroyed seal. Leonii watches me for a moment before dipping his head also and following my orders. I watch them fly away before returning to my errand.

I stand in front of the broken seal. The magic lies, shattered on the barren ground. The ominous cave is wide open. My mind tells me to back away and return to Vangaard, but something holds me back. I extend my arm out to the cave and touch the black stone around it. I withdraw my hand slowly at a tingling, sharp pain in in my hand. I look down at my palm and notice a layer of frost that covers the skin that contacted the stone. It melts as quickly as it came, the water trickling down my fingers and dripping to the ground, creating small dark circles. I stare into the darkness of the cave. I take a step forward and I hear a chuckled behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It does things to the mind," the demon grinned. I turned to face him.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be killing some innocent lives by now," I answered coldly, my eyes narrowed. The demon scoffed.

"Short temper, I see," he starts to circle around me, keeping his crimson eyes fixed on my blue ones. I can see him in the corner of my eye, but I keep my hand over my sheathed dagger.

"Why are you not with the others of your kin?" I ask him, growing tired of his insults. He stops in front of me and smirks.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," he grins, his eyes burning into me.

"Well played, but I asked you first," I replied. He nods.

"Fair enough," he chuckles. He disappears in a cloud of dark smoke. I take my dagger out and scan my surroundings for the demon. I hear a laugh and spin around to find him sitting on a boulder nearby.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't point that in my face; it's very distracting," he crosses his arms. I reluctantly lower my weapon and wait for him to respond. "It's rather simple. I wish to return to Vangaard," I scoff at his answer.

"If that is your real reason, then I'm sorry to tell you, but that is impossible," I tell the demon who sat unfazed by my reply.

"It's nothing that I didn't expect you to say," he sighed, standing up. He strides towards me. I back up and raise my dagger.

"Get back!" I snarl, pointing my dagger at him. He snickers at my warning and continues to advance towards me. I growl and swipe the dagger out in front of me. I look at the gash I inflicted on the demon's chest. It seeps blood, but his face displays no pain or annoyance. He grins at me and I scowl. I kick him in the abdomen and punch the side of his face. He staggers back and steadies himself.

"You've got quite a talent there," he spits out blood. I stand, poised to attack. I watch him carefully, trying to predict his next move. He looks up at the darkening sky. "It seems time has run out. I must go," he turns around and pauses. "This is not the last time we'll meet. We shall again, very soon," he turns around to face me, a grin on his face. "And, please, call me Rikon."

* * *

**Hehehe... what's the deal with Rikon! :O What's going to happen next! Read it in the next chapter! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just a warning... this chapter is a bit... erhmm... dark xD Just a heads up! I don't want to spoil anything, but just a warning! ;) Hope you guys enjoy reading this, and leave comments! Thanks!**

* * *

I now pace in my quarters in Vangaard, my mind mulling over today's events. I had returned to Vangaard after the demon, Rikon, left. We had the burials for the fallen warriors, and I retired for the night. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Baleon? It's me, Engel. May I have a word?" I open the door and bow.

"What brings you here at such a late hour?" I ask the lord, unsure of the nature of his visit.

"I came to ask how the battle is going," he says, his eyes searching for a hint as to what the answer maybe.

"The first seal was broken, and most of the demons were terminated. The others fled. Tomorrow, I will launch a full out attack on the remaining enemies," I explain to him. He nods, approving of my plan.

"Very good. I must comment you, Baleon. You are well on your way of becoming Commander," he smiles, sitting down on a nearby chair. "You will surely bring us to victory," I smile at his comment.

"That is my wish," I'm suddenly reminded of Rikon. I open my mouth, planning to tell my leader of the demon, but something stops me. I'm surprised at myself and try to hide the fact. Engel raises an eyebrow.

"Is there something you would like to say?" He asks me, interested in what I have to tell him. I shake my head.

"No. I'm sorry, My Lord. I seem to have forgotten what I was going to say. I apologize," I dip my head and smile curtly. He nods in reply.

"Very well. I bid you good luck on your attack tomorrow. Good night, Baleon," he stands and dips his head before walking out the door .The door closes behind him and I'm left with my thoughts once again. I begin to wonder. Why didn't I tell him? What stopped me? Why should I hide him? These questions start to make me wonder if I worry for the demon's well being. I scoff at the thought. Not likely. Eventually, I climb into my bed to rest. I stare into the dark room, thinking about tomorrow. What will happen? I will have to find out when morning's light seeps through the windows. I close my eyes, welcoming the darkness. Shadows. Sleep.

* * *

It's dark. Not a streak of light exists in this place. Where is this place? I find myself looking for something familiar in a foreign world. Dark smoke swirls around my surroundings, blocking my view of anything more. I hear a scream. I reach for my dagger, but it doesn't reach my grasp. It's gone. I stretch my fingers, looking for the cold, metal handle, but my effort comes out a failure. I look down and notice my armor is gone, too. I'm wearing the traditional tunic of Vangaard that I usually wear when I'm off duty. When there's peace. I'm vulnerable.

I hear another scream. It's closer. My heart begins to pound in my chest. It fills my ears. The rhythmic thud. . . then suddenly, everything goes quiet. The smoke dissipates. An eery silence fills the air. A horrible stench fills my nose and I look down at the ground. A pool of blood stretches out to reach my feet. I take a step back, but end up stepping in another pool of blood. It closes in on me. I'm surrounded by blood now. It begins to rise. The puddle becomes deeper. It's up to my shins now. I begin to struggle. I try to move my feet, but they are stuck. Something holds them down. I can't move. I try to reach down to my feet with my hands, but my arms no longer do what I tell them to do. My eyes widen. What's happening? I try to yell, but no sound comes out. I'm helpless. I strain my neck to get away from the rising blood, but it only seems to make it rise faster. It's up to my chin. I take rapid short breaths, preparing to go under. It suddenly stops. I open my eyes. Is it over? I look around. The blood stays at the same level. I turn my head to the other side. What's going on? I hear a low, rumbling voice.

"This is but a dream now," you can hear the malice and hate behind his words. "But do not worry. . .it will soon become reality," a menacing laugh echoes through the darkness. Suddenly, an ice cold hand grabs my neck. It's grip tight. I'm choking. I can't breathe. I desperately try to move my hands, but they still remain frozen.

"Drown in the blood of your friends and innocent souls," the voice hisses in my ear. "Drown. . . in your very own blood." I gasp. A cold sensation overcomes my body. I look down to see a sword blade protruding from my chest. Blood pours out of the wound. The blood around me begins to rise again. Up to my mouth. My nose. I look around and see the glowing red eyes and the sharp, jagged teeth. The mouth curves into a smile and emits a dark, evil chuckle.

"Dream while you can, Baleon." The blood fills my eyes and my ears. I'm full submerged in the thick, red liquid. I feel my life fading. My eyes close, and my breath leaves my lips.

I wake up, startled. Sweat pours down my forehead. My eyes stare straight ahead. I'm taking rapid breaths, my heart pounds. I move my hand up to my face. I look at it closely. Not a drop of blood. I move my legs and a small sigh of relief escapes me. I sit up and let my head fall into my hands. I sit there, thinking of what that nightmare meant. . . what did he mean? I look up into the window and see the rays of light shining through. A new day has begun. I stand up and stretch my wings and limbs. A few loose feathers flutter down from my wings. I quickly put on my armor and open the door. I step out into the long corridor. I walk down it, passing dozens of doors to my right and left. I enter the great room and dip my head to the others gathered there. They bow to show their gratitude; I wear the ancient helmet. They know I'm leading the war. I step out of the double front doors and walk into the sunlight. I walk briskly to the Northern watch tower. Leonii dips his head in greeting.

"We are ready," he tells me. I look at the soldiers behind me who stand, ready to move at my command. I nod.

"First squadron to the East, second squadron to the West. We will meet in the middle," I pause and raise my dagger. "Let's fly," I dive off the cloud and spread my wings. I lead the first squadron to the East as Leonii leads the second squadron to the West. The huge army skillfully breaks into to two and they head in opposite directions. I can see the patches of dark below me. Where there's a shadow, there is a demon. We land near the first broken seal and scan the area. I hear screams coming from a nearby city the humans created and I tilt my head towards it, telling my men to go that way. We fly towards it and see the chaos. Demons rip out the throats of innocent humans. They scream and struggle to get away. I reflect light onto a demon with my shield. It turns its attention towards me now. It snarls at me with a blood stained mouth. I dive into it, stabbing it in the stomach. I tug my dagger out of it's body and slash at another.

The humans stare at us with confused expressions. They have never seen angels before. They haven't seen demons either. I can only imagine the shock. I pick up a human, carrying it out of the way. It freezes, not moving. I set it gently back on the ground and return to the battle. I slit the throats of two demons. The fight goes on until none were left. We made sure to eliminate all enemies. I look around just to make sure. A group of humans stand and gape at us. Their mouths hand open and their eyes don't blink. I look at them. I nod to my men and they nod back. A bright, white light fill the air. The humans close their eyes, unable to see. The light fades and the humans open their eyes again to see that all angels, and demons, are gone.

We glance back at the puzzled humans before flying to our next destination. We head for the tall buildings in the distance. The demons would be in the place with the most food available; as would anything. Screeches and shrieks break the silence. Masses of demons cover the streets. Hundreds of humans flee for their lives. I see a demon devour a child below. It's a horrid sight. I can see the mother scream in terror. I point my dagger down at the ground below and dive down. My men dive down with me. I attempt to slash a demon with my dagger, but he teleports out of the away. I land on my feet and spin around. I slash the air in front of me and hit the materializing demon. It snarls at me, snapping the air with it's jagged fangs. It collapses on the ground and my eyes fix on a new target.

A demon attacks one of my men, clamping it's jaws on to his neck. My comrade screams in agony. I take my dagger by the tip and throw it. It soars through the air, meeting it's mark. It sinks into the demon's neck and the gash spurts out blood. The demon falls and my comrade shoves it away.

"Be careful, Talio," I pull him to his feet. He nods.

"Is it just me, or are these demons getting more vicious as time goes by?" He touches the bite wound on his neck ad winces.

"Maybe it's a sign we should do the same," I pat him on the back and walk over to the demon's body to pull my dagger out of the creature's neck. I run back into the battle. Instantly, I'm drawn to a shriek. A human child runs from a demon. The boy is screaming for help. I throw my dagger and hit the demon in the head. It falls and the boy makes it to safety. I don't have a chance to watch more as my body is slammed into the ground. A demon pins me down. It hisses at me and bares it's rotted fangs. I digs it's claws into my arms and I clench me teeth. I writhe in pain and try to shake him off. It gives out a snarl and strikes forward to bite me. I jerk my head into the demon's forehead. It's painful, but I'm able to get out of it's grasp. My dagger is not with me, so I grab the demon's head with my hands and twist it. I hear the snap and let the head go. Blood seeps out of the body. I frown and move on. I retrieve me weapon and manage to kill several more demons.

By now, my armor is stained red and I'm almost out of breath. The horde of demons that once filled the streets is now gone. However, not only do the bodies of demons lay on the ground, but angels also. I frown at the sight of my comrades on the ground. Their throats are ripped out and blood pools around their lifeless bodies.

The sun has set, and the moon shines down on us now. We set up camp in the countryside. We watch for enemies carefully. No chances are taken. Night is a different world. It's the time when demon's reign. The dark aura give's them strength. It fuels their evil. They use the shadows to do their bidding. Now that it's night, the whole land is a shadow. . . and we're in it.

* * *

**So! What did you think of that dark part? xD I was pretty surprised I wrote that... but, it's not going to be the last! *hint hint* Anyways, hope you liked it! And just a question, which character do you like the best so far? I know it's kind of biased since this is Baleon's point of view, but just wondering! ;) Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, another chapter done! Woooooo! Anyways, hope you like it! ;) Oh, and hopefully this chapter will clear up some of the confusion and mystery about the history of the story! :D  
**

* * *

The cold night air fills my lungs. It sends a shiver down my spine. It's so dark now. The moon is the only light available, and I'm thankful for it. A hand meets my shoulder, and I glance over to whom it belongs to.

"You should rest, Baleon," Fenidon tells me, smiling faintly. I sigh.

"Sleep at times like this doesn't come so easily," I reply, scanning the dark land for demons. He chuckles.

"Never the less, you need to your rest if you are to lead your army," he advises me. I smile.

"You are right, but I can't find myself sleeping at the moment. Not now," I tell him. "I will keep watch for awhile longer," I continue to watch the barren, dark land. He nods.

"As you wish, Baleon," he walks away and I'm left alone once again.

The longer I stand and watch, the more paranoid I get. I could have sworn I saw a shadow rise and walk away, but when I blinked my eyes, everything was still. It's like a game that you can't win; the constant fear, the will to stay awake. The blame on a figment of your imagination, or the belief of reality. I suddenly get a wary feeling. Someone's watching me. . . coming towards me. I reach for my dagger slowly. I don't blink. I hold my breath and freeze as a hand claps my shoulder.

"Times up, Baleon. It's my shift," Talio grins. A sigh of relief leaves me and I instantly relax.

"Alright," I faintly smile.

I make my way to my tent and stand there for a moment. I close my eyes and almost give into the drowsiness within me. I force myself to walk over to the makeshift bed and lay down. I stare up at the ceiling of the tent and watch the lantern sway back and forth. It's rusted handle creaks with every swing. My eyes follow the glowing light, slowly closing. Eventually, I can no longer avoid the much needed sleep.

It's dark. Fog surrounds me. Wait. . . I've been here before. Yes. This was my last dream. Why again? I hear the scream. I reach for my dagger. As expected, it's not there. Neither is my armor. I try to move my legs. I can't. I'm listening for the second scream. It comes. I watch for the blood. It creeps out of the darkness. I know how this goes. . . but something's different. I hesitate, but eventually try to move my arms. I gasp. I glance down at my fingers, now curling and extending just as I tell them to. I quickly try to reach my legs to find out what's holding them down. I feel something cold. My finger's numb at the touch. I try to find a grip around it. The blood is up to my knees now, and it's quickly rising. I spit out the metallic tasting liquid as I struggle to free my legs. I finally get a grip on whatever's holding me down and lift it out of the blood. My face goes pale and I almost fall over. It's an arm. I'm holding onto the wrist with my trembling hand. I lift the arm further out of the blood and feel my blood run cold. It's a human child. I pull the child's fingers off my leg and gingerly step aside. The blank white eyes seem to follow me. I set the body gently back into the blood. I'm able to move now, and I look around for some way out of this nightmare. I freeze as I hear a splash nearby. It's behind me. I turn around slowly. I can see a ripple in the blood not far from me. I begin to back away. Something's not right. I start to panic and run in the opposite direction. Something's under the surface and it's after me. I spread my wings and flap them. I lift myself out of the blood just as a hand reaches out to grab my ankle. I narrowly miss the child's clutches. I'm panting now, fear coursing through my body. I don't have time to calm myself as two glowing eyes appear right before me. A clawed hand springs out to grab my throat. I scratch at the arm with my two hands and try desperately to pry it off my neck. It's grip tightens with my every struggle. I'm gasping for air, but to no avail. I feel myself go limp, and my wings no longer keeping me in the air. The hand around my neck is the only thing keeping me from falling back into the sea of blood. I weakly look into the glowing crimson eyes. A smirk creeps up on the demon's face. It's so dark, I can't make out the rest of his features. Only that menacing smirk and deadly glowing eyes are visible.

"Not much longer now," the demons hisses. I feel the hand let go of me and I fall. My hands and legs are numb. I can't feel them. The demons quickly shrinks into the distance as I plummet into the blood. I don't hear the splash of my body. I don't even feel the cold dead hands drag me under. All I hear is that wicked, twisted laugh.

My eyes snap open and I gasp as I see a pair of eyes staring back at me.

"Baleon! Baleon!" Hands shake my shoulders. I pause, letting myself wakeup a little more.

"Baleon!" I'm shook again. I finally am able to make out Fenidon's troubled face.

"Fenidon?" I glance outside. It's still dark. "What's wrong?" I ask, suddenly worried that something happened during my dream. Fenidon frowned.

"You were really restless. . .are you alright?" I sit up and try to steady my breath.

"Yes. I'm fine. You may go," I let out an exhausted sigh. Fenidon tilts his head.

"Are you sure? Do you want someone to stand guard?" He asks, hoping to ease my fear. I let out a faint smile.

"That won't be necessary. Good night, Fenidon," Fenidon dips his head and exits the tent. I collapse back into bed. My wings rustle with a light draft. My heart has calmed it's beating now, and I'm finally somewhat relaxed. Still, the dream haunts me. That sick, twisted demon. Such dark thoughts. Why? What am I having these foul and horrid dreams? No. . . nightmares. Is it trying to tell me something? If so. . . then what? What can that possibly mean?

I feel a warm sensation rest on my face as I am slowly awakened. I open one eyes to blink suddenly as the bright morning rays filters in through the cracks of the tent. It feels like I had just gone back to sleep moments ago. That's probably due to my exhaustion. I stand up and stretch my limbs out. My feet numb slightly from the coo morning air and the fact that the warmth of my covers is gone. I shudder a little then force myself to get changed to warm myself up a little. The cold metal of my chain-mail and armor don't help much at first, but eventually my body becomes accustomed. As I exit my tent, I'm welcomed with a blast of cold air. Tiny bumps cover my arms. I flap my wings to shake off the droplets of dew that had collected there. I see Fenidon up ahead, talking to a few of the other soldiers. He glances over at me and smiles. He turns back to the others and they nod. They soon disperse and Fenidon walks over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He grins, polishing his shield as he sits down on a nearby log. I nod in reply.

"I'm fine," I sigh and take a seat beside him. He holds out a polishing cloth to me.

"May as well make your shield all shiny for the fight," he winks and chuckles. I shake my head and smile. Fenidon had a sense of humor that I may never understand. I take the cloth and begin to polish my shield. There's a moment of silence before Fenidon feels the need to break it.

"If you don't mind me asking. . . what happened last night?" He asks, putting dow his shield to give me his full attention. I pause for a moment, a little startled by the question. I glance at him and look down at the ground. I honestly don't know what to do. I don't want to tell him about the nightmare. I don't want to bother him about it. Knowing Fenidon, he'd worry about me. I don't even know why I have these horrible nightmares, and I'm not going to tell anyone until I have a reason to. I finally look back at him. He's watching me, anxiously waiting for my reply. I let out a faint smile.

"It's nothing. This fight has just made me uneasy. Please, do not worry. Just perform your duties as a soldier," he nods slowly.

"I will," he smiles curtly and returns to polishing his shield. I continue working on my shield, also, relieved that I was able to avoid a conversation that I did not want to have. However, what I old him wasn't a lie either. This battle has made me very weary with fear. . . but this is not my first battle.

I was there during the time of turmoil. Yes. I am over ten centuries old. Angels are divine; immortal. We cannot die of old age, but being wounded in a battle can kill us. We do not age. You grow until you reach our matured age. It varies for some, but for most it's around twenty-three. I have been a warrior for centuries upon centuries. It's my duty to Vangaard. To the ruler. I've fought in many battles. I stopped the invasion of the Incali, and won back Tiskala. I have earned the rank of First in Command. However, through all the battles I've fought, one stands out. This particular battle is probably the reason I lead this war today.

It was near the end of the warring age. I had been guarding the palace gates. The trial of truth had been initiated, and crowds of accused angels were lined up at the palace to meet their fate. Leonii had also been guarding the gates with me. Trial after trial, we had stood alert. Then, it was a certain angel that stepped into the circular room that would change the course of the future.

"Step into the center of the room and raise your hands," Engel commanded the angel who obeyed his demand. I remember that faint smile on that angel's face. That barely visible smirk.

"State your name and crime," Engel told the angel in a stern tone. I could see his eyes, worn down from days of trails. I admired his patience and tolerance of repetition and the defiance and lies.

"Why does it matter? You're going to send me down in that hell hole anyway," the angel spat, a sneer on his face. Leonii and I both tensed, gripping the hilts of our swords. Engel stood up, patting the hand of his wife, Lefenti, before dealing with the stubborn angel. He approached the defiant individual, a tired, but regal and commanding expression on his face. I glanced over at Lady Lefenti for a moment, taking in her expression. She appeared very calm. I was surprised. I wouldn't expect a Lady to be so comfortable with such a troublesome person at hand. Although, she also had to endure days of grueling trials. Perhaps she was just too tired to care. She meets my gaze and I look away quickly. I turn my attention back on Engel and the supposed criminal.

"You are in the presence of your Lord. You _**will**_ answer the question. It may prove your innocence," the angel scoffed in reply.

"Don't waste your breath, _**Lord**_," sarcasm and hate dripped from his words. It sent chills down my spine. I gripped my hilt tighter. Engel glared back at the angel, unfazed by the obvious insult.

"You have a choice to live here in Vangaard as an innocent soul, or I can just send you down into the abyss for being a potential threat to the throne," Engel said, his voice low and serious. I can tell he's on the edge. The angel just smiles.

"I have another choice-," The angel suddenly knocks one of the guards around him down and grabs the spear, "-and I'm taking it," The angel snarls, thrusting the spear forward into Engel. I sprint towards them, slamming the angel's body into the ground and away from Engel. He writhes and squirms beneath me, but I don't let him budge. Leonii rushes over to Engel. The Lord shakes his head, clutching the wound on his chest. I look down at the angel beneath me and follow his gaze to Lady Lefenti. I look up at her, puzzled. Her eyes lock with mine. Her face is pale. She quickly gets up and leaves the room.

Thankfully, the spear didn't pierce any major arteries or was fatal in anyway. Engel recovered quickly and was able to get back to his errands. Ever since that event, Engel has confided in me with the upmost trust. I saved his life, and he has remained truly grateful. I suspect that's the reason he has trusted me to lead this war.

I'm brought back from my thoughts as Fenidon finished polishing his shield and stands up.

"Well, good luck out there, Baleon. May your wings guide you to safety," he dips his head. I do the same.

"And may your wings also guide you," I smile faintly as he walks away.

* * *

**Hehehe, soooo! How was it? The plot thickens! :3 I really hope you guys enjoy reading this! Oh, and if there are any grammatical mistakes or typos, sorry! I'm not the best at it, as you can tell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another chapter! YAY! So, hope you like it! This chapter is actually kind of important to the plot, sooooo... ;)**

* * *

Soon afterwards, the army is prepared and we set off for the next city. I glance around and see the slowly weakening spirits of my men. They are beginning to tire. I can't blame them; I'm getting tired of this constant fear and paranoia, too. My arms are sore from using them so often. My sides hurt from a small gash I got from yesterday's battle, but nothing will stop me from ending the havoc in this doomed world.

We approach the city. Nothing. Not a thing stirs. Not a single sound. My soldiers give each other puzzled looks, expecting a scream or cry for help to reach their ears. Something is very suspicious about this eery silence. I look down at the city. Blood is splattered on the streets and buildings. Broken glass and crumbled stones litter the ground. The demons were surely here, but where are they now? Suddenly, I hear something whiz past my ear. Another soars past me. What's going on? I look behind me and swerve to the left to avoid an arrow. We're being shot at.

"Archers below!" I yell out. My soldiers all quickly disperse and dive to the ground below. I spiral down to the top of a building, tucking my wings close to my body to prevent getting hit. I land on my feet and immediately roll to the side behind a barrier as another arrow barely misses my shoulder. I sit with my back against the barrier and take a few seconds to recover from the shock and to control my breathing. I risk a peek from behind my cover to assess the situation. There is a shadowy part of the city behind me. That's where they must be hiding. My guess is confirmed as another arrow comes flying towards me from the shadows. I turn my attention to the battle below. Arrows fill the air and my soldiers kill the few demons that can be seen. Talio glances around, obviously confused. I cup my hands around my mouth.

"Talio! They're in the shadows!" I yell down to him. He looks up at me, his back turned towards the darkness.

"What?" he shouts, squinting his eyes against the sun. I shake my head and start to repeat what I said earlier when I noticed two pairs of red eyes behind him. My face goes pale.

"Talio! Behind you!" I try to warn him, but two clawed hands reach out to grab him. One claps over his mouth, while the other holds his arms back. He looks up at me with wide eyes before disappearing into the darkness. I freeze. No. I can't let my friend die. I can't let him die. . .and it was all my fault. I sprint off the building and dive to the ground. I touch the ground and start to sprint towards the shadows. I take my dagger out and prepare for the worst as I become engulfed in the dark smoke. The fog fills my eyes, making them blurry. I can't see very well in here. It's so disorienting; every direction, more smoke. More darkness.

"Talio!" I shout, hoping for a response but only hearing silence. I curse under my breath. Where is he? A sudden realization hits me. Is he dead? I frown and push the thought aside. No. He can't be. He can't. I stop and look around me. The smoke is beginning to clear somewhat and I can see better. I take a step forward and hold my breath as I hear distant voices. They are inaudible. I cant understand what they are saying. I strain my ears to make out any words, but eventually I find myself slowly walking towards the sounds. The muffled voices become clear words as I quietly move towards the figures. It appeared as though two demons stood around Talio who looked to be pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!" Talio snarled, writhing and struggling against the shackles attached to his arms and legs. One of the demons laughed.

"You're not in a position to tell me what to do," it was a girl demon. The other walked towards Talio and grabbed his neck in it's hand. It grinned at my comrade and I was suddenly reminded of my nightmares. That demon. . . could it be him? Talio tried to back away. The demon squeezed it's hand. I narrowed my eyes, my grip on my dagger tightening. I clenched my teeth, hoping it would stop the growl that desperately wanted to come out. The demon smirked at my friend's pain. Talio struggled to breathe. The girl demon watched with an amused expression. Suddenly, a sickening crunch reached my ears. Talio gasps for breath as the demon crushes his throat. I couldn't handle anymore. I spread out my wings and charged towards the demons, fixing my eyes on the one attacking Talio. The demon let go of Talio's neck and vanished in a cloud of smoke. I averted my attention to the remaining demon. She hissed at me, her eyes growing more red with every passing moment. I continue to sprint towards her. I raise my dagger to strike her, but a demon materializes and tackles me. It knocks my dagger away and glares at me.

"Looks like our trap worked," the demon chuckles. I squirm to try and break free of the demon's clutches. The girl demon laughs.

"Pitiful. Truly pitiful," she sighs.

"Get off me," I grumble. The demon smiles.

"Certainly," the demon stands up and backs away much to my surprise. I quickly get to my feet and try to look for my dagger as casually as I can. I glance over at Talio where he lies, unconscious. Anger fills me as I think of the demon strangling him. I glare at the demon who tilts his head and meets my gaze with a smirk.

"What's so special about you?" the demon narrows his eyes. I pause.

"What do you mean?" I look at the demon, dumbfounded. What _**does**_ he mean? The demon crosses his arms.

"Rikon isn't the one to let angels live. So why did he spare you?" he asks, his voice cold with hatred. I cast the girl demon a quick glance to assure that this wasn't a distraction. She looks at me with curious eyes, but dangerous none the less. I turn to the other.

"I don't know what you mean," I reply honestly. Rikon? Spare me? What was going on? This seems to agitate the him further. The demon hisses and starts to stride towards me. I tense as he comes closer, preparing myself for the blow. I see him raise his hand, but the demon girl grabs his wrist. She whispers something in his ear. This seems to calm him as he reluctantly lowers his clawed hand and glares at me with an angered expression. The girl demon turns to me.

"So you don't know anything about this?" she circles around me. I remain tense; there's obviously something very important that I'm missing.

"No," I answer. I watch her carefully, locking my eyes onto hers. She glances over at the other demon and nods. The other starts to walk away. She turns her attention back on me. I look around me once again and freeze as I notice something in the ground nearby. It glints as a small ray of light hits it. It's my dagger. I fix my blue eyes onto the girl's red ones that narrow with a growing suspicion. I watch her for a second more before I make a run for it. She snarls at my action and lunges for me. I hit the ground as she clings to my legs. I reach for my dagger. It's touching my fingertips. I can almost reach it. I give one final stretch and find a grip around the hilt. I smile at my accomplishment, but a foot suddenly stomps down on my hand. I clench my teeth in pain as the heel of the foot digs into my fingers. I glare up at the devilish face.

"So we meet again, Baleon," Rikon grins. I continue to stare angrily into those blood red eyes. He tilts his head.

"Why the long face? I told you we would! You didn't believe me?" he crosses his arms. I give no response, but furrow my eyebrows more. The dagger is pulled from my grasp. He looks at the sacred dagger curiously.

"What a fine blade," he comments, twirling the dagger around and around. He pauses as his eyes catch the intricate design and the Phoenix emblem.

"Sacred dagger, huh?" he smirks. "I thought only the strongest warriors got the privilege of holding this weapon in their hand," he glances down at me. "I guess I was wrong." I scowl and try to stand up only to be slammed back into the ground as the girl demon pushes me forcefully.

"What do you want?" I growl. Rikon inspects the dagger further before turning his attention to me.

"You know very well what I want," he sneers, his voice cold and his eyes glaring at me. I rummage through my mind for the answer. It suddenly becomes very obvious.

"That is not possible," I tell him through bared teeth. No. He can't return to Vangaard. Rikon frowns, keeping his eyes fixed on me.

"It is possible. You will _**make**_ it possible," he starts to walk towards Talio. Fear at what might happen next grips me. "Help me return to Vangaard, or I'll break his neck," the deadly tone of his voice drains the color from my skin. I desperately look over at Talio with wide eyes. _Get up_. . . I panic.

"Talio. . .get up!" I mutter under my breath, my comrade lays still on the ground. Rikon sighs and cracks his knuckles impatiently.

"What will it be, Baleon? Vangaard, or your friend?" I stand there, unwilling to answer. Frustrated, I glare at Rikon. He smiles at my anxiety.

"Is that a no?" He grabs Talio's limp neck and grins at me.

"Get away from him!" I shout. Rikon doesn't listen but merely looks at me with an amused expression. I close my eyes in defeat.

"I'll help you return to Vangaard," I mumble under my breath, ashamed at myself for letting those words escape my lips. A dark chuckle reaches my ears.

"I know you'd come yo your senses," Rikon approaches me, holding the dagger in his hand. I back away, unsure of what was going to happen. He suddenly grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me forward. He leans in to whisper something in my ear.

"Remember. . . you're helping us. Your friend's life is proof of that. Don't forget," he hisses. I wince as a sharp pang rips through my head, and my eyesight goes blurry. I feel myself fall before everything goes black.

* * *

**Okaayyy! So how did you like it? Leave comments! :) Thanks!**


End file.
